


An Unexpected Visitor

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: 5 years after season 3, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fridget, Future Fic, I am a sucker for domestic bliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a summer evening, five years after the season three finale. Bridget suddenly hears a noise in the house. A Westfall-Doyle investigation ensues. Pure domestic fluff, so sugary sweet you'll need your dentist after this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Updated because I realized that the text had accidentally pasted twice.

It was a swelteringly warm summer evening, and Franky Doyle and Bridget Westfall were lying on the couch, watching a game show. The older woman was in front of Franky, Bridget’s back positioned against Franky’s front. Due to the weather, they weren’t wearing much. Franky was donning a loose T-shirt and shorts, and Bridget had half-heartedly thrown on a linen dress after work.  
“Communard,” Franky remarked.  
“Huh?”  
“The person who prepares the food for the staff of a restaurant. The answer to the question. It’s communard.”  
“Right…” Bridget was trying to focus on the TV, but Franky’s fingers skirting beneath the hemline of her dress were preventing her from doing so.

Suddenly, Bridget flew into an upright position.  
“What? What is it?”  
“I swear I heard something!” Bridget exclaimed. Franky shook her head, smiling.  
“I’m sure it’s just the wind or something, Gidge. Come lie back down with me.” To support her case, she stretched out her arms towards Bridget.

“I just heard it again, I swear! It’s coming from the bedroom!” Bridget exclaimed again. Franky let out a long breath and got up from the couch.  
“Fine. If you’re not going to drop it, let’s go investigate then.” She dragged Bridget towards the hallway. The smaller woman pressed herself against Franky’s back.  
Halfway down the corridor, Franky paused. She turned around and looked Bridget up and down.  
“Why, Miss Westfall-Doyle, are you scared?” Bridget scoffed and put her hands on her hips as she stated: “I most certainly am not!”  
“Okay, then you can go first, right? I mean, you’re the one who’s hearing this poltergeist after all. I don’t even know what I’m looking for!” Hesitantly, Bridget stammered: “I…I guess I could do that.” She pressed her lips together and took one tentative step in the direction of the bedroom.

Franky’s eyes grew wide.  
“Fuckin’ hell, Gidge, you really are frightened, aren’t you?”

Bridget closed her eyes, tried to re-swallow her stomach, and timidly nodded. She whispered: “I really don’t like this.”  
“I’ll go check then. Hold on.” Franky left Bridget standing in the hallway, and walked into the bedroom. She looked around, trying to find whatever it was that was causing this much agitation in the psychologist. Hold up. Fuck.  
“I hear it too now, Gidge!” she yelled in the general direction of Bridget. The blonde woman appeared in the door opening.  
“Be careful, please, Franky.”

Nodding, Franky turned her attention to the strange sound. It seemed to be coming from the closet. Looking at Bridget, she pressed a finger to her lips, and tiptoed to the folding doors. She took a deep breath, and harshly pulled them open.

The sight immediately melted her heart.  
“Oh, Gidge, come see!” Bridget took two careful steps into the bedroom.  
“Seriously, come!” Franky was staring into two giant yellow orbs, belonging to one very scared black cat. Suddenly, she felt Bridget’s hand on the small of her back.  
“Aw,” Bridget cooed at the slender animal. She bent down and petted the head of the cat.  
“Hey darling, can I pick you up?” Gently, she collected it from its hiding place and cradled it in her arms.  
“Huh,” Franky said as she pointed at a small fleck of colour in the cat’s neck, “it’s got a collar. And an ID tag!” She reached out and turned the tag so she could read it.  
“Kuro. There’s a phone number.” Bridget looked at the cat as she said: “Well, let’s go give your owners a call then!” Kuro started purring.

As Bridget read out the number, Franky dialled it. She put it on speakerphone. A male voice picked up.  
“Anderson residence, Ethan speaking. Who is this?” Bridget cleared her throat, and answered: “Hi, this is Bridget Westfall. I’m calling because we found your cat.”  
“You’re serious? You found Kuro?”  
“Yes, he was hiding in the closet.”  
“Oh God, thank you so much for calling.” They could feel the man’s relief through the phone.  
“Where can we come pick him up?” Bridget chuckled, and answered: “I’m in Croydon, Melbourne.”  
“Oh, wonderful, we’re in Ringwood. Could we come pick him up right away?”  
“Yes, of course. Shall I text you the address?”  
“If you would be so kind. Thank you so much.”  
“No problem. See you in a bit.”

In the time it took for Kuro’s owners to arrive, he had made it clear that he was perfectly content in Bridget’s arms. Franky melted at the sight of Bridget with the small cat. He couldn’t be that old. Bridget had sat down on the couch, and held the purring ball of fur in her lap.  
She was looking out the window, but the street was calm. All of a sudden, a silver Subaru Outback parked in front of the house.  
“Gidge, I think that’s them.”

A man and woman who looked to be in their late thirties stepped out of the car. The woman walked around to the back and helped a little blonde girl out. She couldn’t be much older than six. A teenage boy came slouching out of the car as well. Together, the four people walked towards the front door.  
“I’ll get the door,” Franky called, and ran towards the entrance. Bridget could hear Franky greet them: “Hi, I’m Franky. You’re here for the cat? Come on in!” The brunette led the Anderson family into the living room.

The first one to enter the room was the little girl. Her eyes grew to the size of baseballs when she saw the blonde with the cat on the sofa.  
“Kuro!” she called out, and ran towards him. She climbed onto the couch, and began softly stroking the cat’s back. Bridget smiled at the happy, energetic child.  
The woman scolded her daughter: “Olivia! You should’ve asked whether you could sit on there! I’m so very sorry, Miss…”  
Bridget looked up at the woman and smiled.  
“Bridget, Bridget Westfall-Doyle.” Olivia looked at Bridget, her upper lip quivering. “Don’t worry, it’s quite alright.”  
The woman sighed, relieved, and introduced herself: “I’m Charlotte. This is my husband Ethan, and our son Joshua.”  
“Thank you so much for calling us. How did you find Kuro?” Ethan asked. Bridget chuckled, and answered: “I heard a noise in the bedroom. When Franky went to investigate, we found him in the closet.”  
Franky walked into the kitchen.  
“So, can I get you anything to drink? Water? Juice? Something stronger?”

As Franky entertained the eldest three family members, Bridget was listening to the enthusiastic chatter of Olivia, who, as she now had learned, was five-and-a-half-years old, and loved footy and dancing and stuffed animals, and also cats, Kuro the most of all. Bridget loved chatting with little kids. They were so uninhibited and spontaneous. 

An hour went by, and the guests had finished their drinks. And a second round, as well. Charlotte walked towards the couch and crouched down in front of Bridget and Olivia.  
“Liv, darling, it’s time to go. We need to get you to bed.” Olivia began to pout.  
“But I like it here!” she complained. Charlotte chuckled: “I know. Come on. Let’s say goodbye to Miss Westfall.” Olivia sighed, and nodded.  
“Goodbye, Miss Bridget.” Bridget smiled, and ran a hand through the girl’s hair.  
“Bye, Olivia. Sweet dreams tonight!” She got up from the couch and handed Kuro to Joshua, who put him in a traveling crate.  
“Once again, thank you both so much. Kuro had been missing for three weeks; we were nearly ready to give up the search. And then you called!” Franky smiled, and answered: “Of course.”  
“We should really go,” Charlotte told her husband. Ethan nodded. The four said their goodbyes, and were out of the door and on their way to Ringwood within minutes, leaving Bridget and Franky standing on the decking. 

Franky wrapped her arm around Bridget’s shoulders.  
“You looked positively adorable with Olivia, ya know?” Bridget blushed, and nervously chuckled: “Heh, well, she was incredibly cute.” Suddenly Franky’s facial expression turned serious.  
“Gidge?” She plucked at her sleeve.  
“Yeah, darling?”  
“We’ve been married for a while now, right?” Bridget nodded, confused about the direction Franky was about to take the conversation.  
Franky nervously cleared her throat, and continued: “So I was thinking…maybe…”  
“Yes?”  
“If you want to…maybe we should look into the possibilities of…I dunno. You know what, never mind.” Franky turned around, and walked towards the door.  
“Franky, hold on!” Bridget grabbed her hand. “We should look into what? Darling, if it’s important to you, it’s important to me. Into what?”  
“Maybeweshouldlookintohavingkids,” Franky blurted out. Bridget looked surprised.  
“I thought you didn’t want to have kids?”  
Franky sighed: “I did…but recently, I dunno. I’ve just been thinking about it a lot, and then I saw you with that little girl just now, and it was the most adorable thing I’d ever seen.” The younger woman held her breath as she gauged her reaction.  
Bridget smiled broadly.  
“I’d love nothing more than to have children with you, Franky.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As long as these two keep up the amazing chemistry, I'll keep on writing them!


End file.
